This description generally relates to surgical robotics, and particularly to an instrument device manipulator having a back-mounted attachment mechanism for a surgical tool.
Robotic technologies have a range of applications. In particular, robotic arms help complete tasks that a human would normally perform. For example, factories use robotic arms to manufacture automobiles and consumer electronics products. Additionally, scientific facilities use robotic arms to automate laboratory procedures such as transporting microplates. In the medical field, physicians have started using robotic arms to help perform surgical procedures.
In a surgical robotic system, a robotic arm is connected to an instrument device manipulator, e.g., at the end of the robotic arm, and is capable of moving the instrument device manipulator into any position within a defined work space. The instrument device manipulator can be detachably coupled to a surgical tool, such as a steerable catheter for endoscopic applications or any of a variety of laparoscopic tools. The instrument device manipulator imparts motion from the robotic arm to control the position of the surgical tool, and it may also activate controls on the tool, such as pull-wires to steer a catheter. Additionally, the instrument device manipulator may be electrically and/or optically coupled to the tool to provide power, light, or control signals, and may receive data from the tool such as a video stream from a camera on the tool.
During use, a surgical tool is connected to the instrument device manipulator so that the tool is away from a patient, and the robotic arm then advances the instrument device manipulator and the tool connected thereto towards a surgery site within the patient. In some situations during a surgery, it may be desirable to quickly disconnect the tool from the instrument device manipulator and remove it from the patient. But when the tool is connected to a distal face of the instrument device manipulator, removing the tool from the instrument device manipulator may require advancing the tool a small distance towards the surgical site so that the tool can be lifted off of the attachment mechanism of the instrument device manipulator. Even a slight motion towards the surgical site may cause damage to a patient. Alternatively, the surgical tool may be connected to a top face of the instrument device manipulator. Although this may allow the tool to be disconnected from the instrument device manipulator without advancing the tool towards the surgical site, connecting the tool in a way that is not symmetrical about an axis of the tool may limit the amount of roll that the surgical arm and/or instrument device manipulator can impart to the tool.